


Green is a Christmas Color

by ChicagoTeddy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoTeddy/pseuds/ChicagoTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the holidays at the Shatterdome in 2024, the darkest year yet of the Kaiju War. But there is still some cheer to be found in unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is a Christmas Color

**_Dec.24, 2024_ **

“Merry Christmas Hermannator!” Newt had barged into the lab wearing a Santa hat, a giant grin, and carrying a bag.

“Newton, Im Jewish. You’re Jewish.” Hermann sighed at the overzealous man from his desk.

“Actually Im non-denominational, but I happen to generally love holidays.” He threw the sack onto his already messy desk. “Besides its always nice to spread some cheer when given the chance.”

“Yes I suppose this place could use a bit of cheer.” Hermann had to concede as he glanced around the dreary lab.

Only days before the Los Angeles Shatterdome had been shut down, and now Sydney was following suit. Striker Eureka would be decommissioned, and the final holdout of the PPDC would be left floundering in Hong Kong. Things were grim. The two scientists now shared a Hong Kong lab. They were all that was left of the once illustrious K-Science division of the PPDC. They were the best of the best, but now that seemed to feel like very little.

“We need to brighten this place up you know? Since none of us can go home to our families…” Newt pulled a rather sad, squished looking, pre-lit fake Christmas tree out of his sack.

The truth was Newt didn’t have much of a family to go back to nowadays. But the nostalgia of loving holidays with his father and uncle were enough to push him to recreate those feelings now.

Hermann meanwhile had a skype date with Vanessa later, though he had to admit that the interactions seemed to do little to ease their strained marriage. They had been friends for many years, but it seemed they may have been better off that way.

He tried to ignore his labmates frenzied decorating. Newt busily hung up a couple of garlands, both Christmas and Hanukkah related. 

Hanukkah began tomorrow, later than normal this year. Both holidays would be simultaneous.

Hermann managed to focus on his work until a plastic dreidel hit him in the side of the head.

“Newton DO YOU MIND.” He snapped at the smirking man.

“Come on dude live a little! Its Christmas Eve! Work can wait for one night…”

“Newton I can assure you, the apocalypse waits for no one.”

“But I have peppermint schnapps” He wagged his brows. Good alcohol was hard to come by these days, with the rations and world economy the way it was.

Herman let out a troubled groan. He had to admit that the idea of a break was very appealing. He had worked nearly constantly in the past few weeks, racing against time as the PPDC made a final bid to stay alive. “Very well. I suppose one drink to calm the nerves might not be a terrible idea…”

Of course it wasn’t just one drink. Newt put on a playlist of holiday tunes, and soon the lab was a real Christmas Eve party. Tendo came with some eggnog he had found somewhere, and Mako shared small sweet gifts with everyone. Even Pentecost himself dropped in for a moment “to ensure things weren’t getting too rowdy” but there was a smile in his eyes to see his Shatterdome family happy in those trying times.

Hermann had to admit that it was nice to imagine for just a moment that the world wasn’t ending. That things could stay this way.  Eventually as the night progressed the party slowed, and finally once more it was only Hermann and Newt.

“Told you some cheer was a good idea.” Newt said proudly from his chair, which he spun in lazily.

“Yes yes Newton, I will assuage your inflated ego.” Hermann retorted, but he couldn’t help but smile through his tipsiness.

Newt paused in his spinning and looked to Hermann. “So don’t make it weird or anything but I have something for you.” He stood, then opened the sack which Hermann had assumed was now empty, and pulled out a small gift wrapped in emerald green paper.

Hermann’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t imagined that Newt would get him a gift, and he had nothing for him in return. He felt his stomach twist in guilt. “Newton I wish you hadn’t I-”

“Dude what did I say? Just take it.” Newt groaned and shoved the gift at him.

He held it, staring down at the paper and wondering if Newt somehow knew that his favorite color was green. Had he told him that once? He tore the paper gracefully along the edge, not for any real reason other than it felt right, then opened the box.

Inside was a watch. It had a deep brown genuine leather strap and a gold set. The watch face had no numbers, but instead showed a gorgeous picture of a galaxy.

“Its the milky way. And its totally accurate.” Newt piped up. He seemed a bit apprehensive.

“Yes I see.” Hermann looked it over, then his eyes met Newt’s green ones. “Its…lovely.” He said honestly, touched. “Thank you Newton.”  
Newt’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled a little. Hermann slipped the watch on his bony left wrist and admired it. A smile lit on his thin lips, which further reassured Newt.

Hermann looked up “I haven’t a gift for you.” His voice was laced with regret and a hint of shame.

Newt shook his head. “You don’t give gifts expecting something back man. Thats not the point.”

“Of course but…well I suppose I’ll have to make it up to you somehow.” Hermann’s voice was dry but the honesty was evident, at least to those who knew him, such as Newt.

Newt gave a shrug. “Theres some schnapps left, you in?”

“Afraid not. I have to go skype with Vanessa.”

Newt tried to keep his face passive, but the statement stung. It wasn’t that he was jealous of Vanessa…alright yes it was. Naturally he wanted Hermann to be happy. He had sort of just always hoped somehow that had meant with him.

He gave a nod. “Yeah of course duh” he laughed, trying to play it off.

Hermann watched him, then stood. “Thank you Newton. Really. I very much like it.” He gave the other man an uncertain pat of gratitude on the shoulder. “Um…w-..good night then.”

Newt raised an amused brow and nodded. “Merry Christmas Eve” He watched as Hermann limped out, and bit his lip sadly.

“Happy Hanukkah.” Hermann called as he left.

**~**

Despite all the bickering, the truth was that Newt cared deeply for Hermann. He had from their first correspondence all those years ago. He watched as the other man left then looked back at the bottle of schnapps before him. He poured himself another strong drink. It wasn’t like he would be sleeping any time soon anyway with his insomnia. 

What was it about Hermann? Why did he want him so badly? Because he was the last person he ever had a chance with?

He took a big sip. Then he decided to sing to himself.

_“I don’t want a lot for Christmas...there is just one thing I need...”_

**~**

 Hermann returned to his private corners. He sat at his desk and opened his laptop, staring for some time at the skype icon.  
When the window opened and Vanessa was there, she looked tired. Of course she does, Hermann thought. She was alone and several months pregnant during the apocalypse. Sleep was hard to come by. His stomach twisted in a knot of self loathing. She deserved better than him. She always had.

“Hey baby” she smiled, but it seemed forced. She had begged Hermann to come home to her, just for the holidays, and as usual he had to say no. His only comfort was that she was safe from kaiju in Germany.

“Hello dear…how are you?” He asked gently.

“Getting by. How are you?”

“Much the same. Im working on an algorithm to estimate the frequency of kaiju attacks. If I succeed I might be able to estimate the approximate time of future attacks.”

“That way the jaegers could head them off and people could prepare?”

He nodded. “The hope is to minimize loss of life as much as possible.”

“Im proud of you, Hermann. I know you wanted to pilot but…youre still a hero.” She said softly.

The knot twisted again.

“How are you feeling? How was your appointment?”

“Im fine. The baby too. I’ve felt sick lately but Im sure the anxiety doesn’t help…Are you doing anything for the holidays?”

“There was a small party…Newton’s idea of course, but some of the others stopped in. It was rather nice….”

She smiled, almost knowingly. “Im glad. Hermann…how is Newt?” She had met him once or twice but they got on surprisingly well.

Hermann gave a small shrug. “Same as ever I suppose…he um, he gave me this watch…” He showed off his wrist and Vanessa’s dark eyes traveled over it.

“Its lovely. Hermann…I love you.” She said it strangely, and Hermann felt his heart stumble.

“Yes I love you too of course”

“You're my best friend.” She added.

He nodded again. “And you mine”

“But we aren’t really ‘in’ love now, are we?”

He frowned and his heart all but stopped. “…I…I suppose not.” He replied softly.

She sighed, but she looked as if a great weight had been lifted from her, and her relief slipped into Hermann.

“Hermann I still want to spend my life with you, as a friend. I want to raise our baby together. But…”

“I understand. As long as I dont lose you, Vanessa. Or the baby. I can’t-”

“You won’t. Never. Im saying this because we care too much about each other to be trying to force this to work. Im saying this because…its christmas eve…and you need to go spend it with Newt.” She smiled gently, warmly, and Hermann knew he would always love her, always, but not in the way she deserved. Not in the way he loved Newton.

He bit his lip, and nodded slowly. He couldn’t think of anything to say, but he didn’t have to.

“Goodnight Hermann. Happy Hanukkah. Merry Christmas. I love you.”

“You as well. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

She kissed her fingertips and touched them gently to the screen, and he smiled lovingly as the call ended.

Hermann stood and headed back out to find his kaiju groupie.

**~**

Newt was spinning lazily in his desk chair, still singing (though now he was on a different tune) when he heard someone approaching. He recognized it nearly immediately as Hermann from the gait and the clicking of his cane on the cement floor, a sound that had become quite comforting to Newton. He wondered if the other was coming to scold him for his loudness, though the thought only increased his volume. He was dead in the middle of a riveting rendition of “Baby It’s Cold Outside” in which he was singing both parts.

_”The neighbors might think...Baby it’s bad out there...hey whats in this drink?...No cabs to be had out there...I wish I knew how-”_

“Your eyes are like starlight now.”

_”To break this sp-”_

Newt stopped, blinking. 

No, that had definitely been Hermann. He was standing in the doorway, and though it hadn’t exactly been ‘singing’, he had said the line.   
Newt chuckled a little, trying not to blush, and sat up. “We gonna duet this thing?”

“I’m not much of a singer, Newton. Although...neither are you.” He smirked, his voice gentle. 

“I try not to let that slow me down.”

Hermann sat down in a chair near Newt.

“...Was I being too loud?”

“No. I actually came to help you finish your bottle.” 

Newt watched him skeptically. Maybe he had passed out and this was a holiday fever dream. “Uh sure dude.” He poured the other man a drink and handed it over. Hermann drank it with a little wince, then a sigh. 

“Did you know my favorite color was green? When you wrapped my gift?” Hermann looked to the other man, looked into his soft green eyes.

“Huh? Oh uh...I thought It might be for some reason?” He shrugged. He figured Hermann must have mentioned it at some point, but he wasn’t sure why the knowledge had stuck.

Hermann looked thoughtful.

“One of the most famous Christmas legends is that of the World War I truce between the sides, in which the British and Germans ceased fighting for an evening in favor of peace. “ Hermann stated softly.

Newt raised a brow, then smirked. “Are you suggesting a truce here? Between us?”

Hermann gave a small shrug of his boney shoulders, holding his cup with two hands, “Vanessa and I had a talk, and we have decided to move forward as friends, not lovers.”

Newt felt his eyes widen and tried to choke back his surprise, but Hermann assured him. “It was mutual, and amiable.”   
“Wow, Um...well I’m glad it was mu-”

Hermann was kissing him very suddenly. It was so unexpected that Newt was sure his brain just shut off altogether for a moment. When it flicked back into reality, Hermann’s soft thin lips were still there, and he was pulling them even closer, fingers slipping up the other man’s sweater along the ridges of his spine.

Hermann pulled away, panting. He said nothing, garnering enough information from Newton’s face to know that the kiss had been well received. 

“Newton I am suggesting that it is Christmas, and I want to spend it with you.”

“...but...”

“May we go to your room perhaps?” 

Newt was dumbstruck, trying to formulate words. All he could manage was “There’s...bound to be talk tomorrow.”

Hermann couldn’t help but laugh. He cupped Newt’s cheek in his hand. “But baby it’s cold outside...and I theorize that your bed will be substantially warmer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it when people make Vanessa a bitch or kill her off in fic? So I wanted to include her as being a good person in an unpleasant situation, I hope that came across! Kill Vanessa hate 2k15


End file.
